Vegetamus Chronicles (Story)
Vegetamus Chronicles Arc 1:Rise of An Empire Age 1068 The results were clear, Vegetamus won the leadership of the Neo-Republic of Trypticose. He mocked and bashed his political opponent the former President of the Neo-Republic who kept losing foreign wars and gave into numerous demands.Immediently once he was officially sworn in he vowed to crush Metropoles ancient enemy of Trypticose and one who humiliated them in the first Intercontinental war. V: we shall burn Metropoles to the ground in a new war! The crowd in Berlin cheered Vegetamus and praised him and then he walked back inside the capital building and sat down with the top Generals of The Republic. V: gentleman I have summoned you here to help me to dissolve the republic! G1: but sir the republic is... V: a failure Vegetamus gets up from his seat and looks out the window V: FOR NEARLY 6 YEARS SINCE THE REVOLUTION AND CIVIL WAR THE NEO-REPUBLIC OF TRYPTICOSE HAS BEEN LIMPING SLOWLY AND TRYING DESPERATLY TO RECOVER FROM THE INTERCONTINETAL WAR! WITH INADEQUATE LEADERSHIP ONLY DAMAGING US EVEN MORE AND TO TOP IT OFF WE LOST THE CIVIL WAR! Vegetamus then sits down back in his seat. V: now it is time for the second intercontinental war and mark my works by Next Year Trypticose will have an empire stretching from the Trypticosian Sea to the Setsu Ocean! G2: we shall rebuild the integrity of Trypticose by slaughtering all that stand in our way! Age 1070 In two age’s time the Trypticosian Republic was dissolved and a new Empire rose in it’s place. V: you shall invade Metropoles at Dawn slamming through the border and killing all in your way is that understood? All: yes lord Vegetamus! The generals had their orders as the troops marched down the road to the west they knew their mission. Tanks rumbled along the countryside as the Imperial Trypticosian army ambushed the people of Metropoles and the Air Kore bombed rural areas and cities. The soldiers killing anyone in their paths. The capital was scorched from the bombings and their ruler was killed on the spot by the imperial Elite force. The Empire of Trypticose stretched farther then before and soon this was far too little as they Next invaded Scorpionoxi to the south of Metropoles and annexed it into the Empire and now only Base Maximo is left on the continent to challenge the Prime. But soon Vegetamus turned east towards Europe. G3: we shall launch an invasion force like none have ever seen sailing our fleet towards Portugal and invade continental Europe! The Trypticosian flagship the V.P.E Detonator sailed without fail towards Western Europe. The secondary ship the V.P.E Vengeance sailed towards the Mediterranean Sea and the third the V.P.E Resurgence sailed towards the English isles. General Arnold Redenbacher commands the mighty Air Kore that led the invasion by landing troops by plane and then helped to clear out an annoying group that had expanded to the Spanish mainland called D.E.S.P.A.I.R. in Age 830 they dispatched a smaller faction called Secktor 77-b which controlled everything from France to the Russian Federation. Their grip had been strong with using the kingdom of Noveserbic as a front for their schemes and then.. Blam!!!! The tanks guns roared in the distance as the mighty Trypticosian war machine reached Western Europe. The third world war Invasion of the European continent on four fronts? By Age 1071 the D.E.S.P.A.I.R. organization’s hold on Spain crumbled and the English isles were liberated and in the same amount of time Trypticose had successfully invaded the boot of the Italian peninsula. Soon after a massive resistance in Versailles France was firmly under Trypticosian control and only one stood from a full Europe under Trypticosian control.in Age 1072 Trypticosian forces clashed with the ancient army of Noveserbic which had territory from Germany to the Baltics which they had since they existed in Age 530. The kingdom was involved in numerous conflicts since its conception and was drained from conflict and soon buckled under Trypticosian forces united by High General McKee kicking the royal family the Nobesman out and Executing the king. The Russians pushed through the Baltics and forced it’s collapse the Russians however were not on the side of the Trypticosians but this time they did not engage one another instead it granted the Trypticosians passage into Anatolia which allowed them in Age 1073 to lay siege to the remnants of the Tehran sultanate. All the while the D.E.S.P.A.I.R. organization’s forces were pushed back deeper into Asia. The central hub based in Kanto was the Trypticosians main target and by Age 1074 the Trypticosians invaded china who had been fighting against both the Setsudaneese and Secktor 77-B they were mostly weak so they decided to join forces with the Trypticosian Empire. The captured forces of D.E.S.P.A.I.R were sent to a small island in the middle of the Caribbean to be interrogated and executed. By Age 1075 the Trypticosians control stretched from the Tyron Ocean all the way to the Chinese heartlands farther east than ever before while Quazar Prime ruler of The Setsudaneese Empire began to strike back sending his forces stationed in Beijing to attack. the D.E.S.P.A.I.R. organization was feeling the crunch as all of it’s forces were depleted and their group broke. The head simply Known as the Mastermind ordered their remaining troops back to kanto for a defense of the Homeland because now that the Setsudaneese know where they are located will surely strike first.in Age 1077 the last of Secktor 77-B’s forces was forced out of mainland Asia and Vegetamus’s dream of an Empire stretching four continents was about to come true but Vegetamus was interrupted by Base Maximo. The Maximians had the time they needed to rebuild their military and push into Trypticose destination Berlin!! They will never learn!!! The destruction of the Maximians and the secret of the Base revealed in the Emperor’s Heir! Vegetamus had rearmed the homeland in case of an attack and it seemed like he was justified when in Age 1077 the Maximians crossed the Rocky Mountains it seemed the second continental war was inevitable. But Vegetamus would not make the same mistake the Karyotins made 147 Ages Prior. Vegetamus sent his Elite tactical unit towards Maximus woods until a boy who was captured showed up at the capitol building demanding Vegetamus. Guard 1: he says he needs to speak with you before you make a mistake.. V: let me speak with the man. Vegetamus is lead into an interrogation room and sits down across from the man. E: finally they have brought me to you! Now don’t go into Maximus woods go north into Canada and send your forces downward and firebomb the woods! V: WHO ARE YOU TO GIVE ORDERS BOY! Eric then revealed himself. E: I am Eric your son sent me back in time to stop this disaster before it even begins! V: you lie I have no son! E: yes you do he is hidden in base Maximo! He is set to inherit everything when the Emperor dies! V: if what you’re saying is true what time do you come from? E: Age 1389 right after your empire collapses and then Secktor 77-b creates an army of mutant controlled Robots to destroy the rest of humanity. V: so you have came back in time to warn me? How many are we talking about? E: let’s see there are 15 in total in the initial experiment. There is Vanessa who has a metal endoskeleton with living flesh surrounding her essentially a cyborg. She has the ability to control liquid metal and make it into any shape she wishes. Cherry Mitsubishi known as the mind she can find ten thousand humans in seconds. Her brain rivals that of Primax in ancient legends she also can fully levitate as her body is weak in useless. Next is Mellissa ogham known as the unbreakable force she is more powerful than most mutants of her time and she relies heavily on brute strength and then their leader, Rose Hirokido known as The Mastermind is the one who can shapeshift and become anyone in existence but she is mortal and she is useless without her ultimate illusion uniform. In the future she rules with an iron fist and before Sam sent me back in time he sacrificed himself to help me escape. This all begins with you Vegetamus you must utterly destroy the Maximians and leave no survivors. V: well what happens when I go through with this? E: my timeline will be erased and then yours will be saved. Don’t worry there is an Eric of this timeline I bet he is being lazy in his lab conducting some research. V: I will recruit him in the future if needed. Vegetamus and Eric exit the conference room. Guard 2: so what did you find out. V: we are going to lead the troops north into Canada NOT into maximus woods! We should burn the forest down and leave no survivors. Vegetamus teleports in his chair to the battlefield where his soldiers were just about to invade the woods. V: you have new orders! You are to go north into Canada and then strike the reason being they are expecting this attack! All: yes sir! The soldiers march northwards towards Canada and then after treking through the snow in Age 1078 they smashed through the northern defenses of the empire. the Air Kore bombarded Maximus woods and vaporized all the men stationed there 350, 000 Maximians died in the first age of the assault and then In Age 1080 the Maximians surrendered at the battle of Diego Ventei marking the death of the last civilization on the north American continent to oppose Vegetamus. Vegetamus Soon after found his son Sam and brought him back to the capitol but there was one he had left to find Cassandra Karyotin. Cassandra had ran off after the Fall of Base Maximo and Vegetamus left to hunt her. Vegetamus Chronicles Arc 2: Vegetamus vs Samantha Vegetamus had soundly gained control over four continents and had expanded his Empire taking the Trypticosians to new heights. The final Emperor of base Maximo Ronaldo had been executed by the Trypticosian elites and his bride Cassandra had fled north and was killed. Cassandra’s sister Samantha fled south towards the Mexican Protectorate. The only rival to Trypticosian power was the Setsudaneese, The Trypticosians longtime allies. Vegetamus in an act of pure genius and strategy gave Quazar head of Setsudan. Now the Empire stretched from the island of Japan to the English isles and with a few chunks of territory in Africa and pieces in the Australian continent. Vegetamus had given him a generous amount of territory mostly because some was in ruins and some were too far away to govern effectively. Setsudan however was managed by Raygor Karyotin and kept alive by her wealth the empire was drained by having to fight against Natives in Africa, a revolt in Australia, dealing with Secktor 77-b and dismantling D.E.S.P.A.I.R. Quazar then had to deal with a new threat. To the west The Mexican Protectorate who lost the last war siding with Base Maximo had been allowed to keep most of its old territory and gained new territory under the treaty just as a way of trying to prevent a new war but Samantha Karyotin had become leader of the confederation and was going to wage a war to conquer Africa and Asia. The Africans who had sided with Vegetamus had been granted many new territories but was in the end carved up by all three powers and the commonwealth fearing for its survival threatened to Nuke Mexico if they did not back down. V: I will de-escalate this situation. Vegetamus teleported to the palace of grandeur in San Aqueduct and begins to eviscerate all the guards in his way. Afterwards Vegetamus crept down the halls into the control room and entered. The room housed five large monitors and so Vegetamus walked over to the nice chair and sat down. V: time to get to work. Vegetamus inserts a jump drive and copied files from the computers onto it.Battle tactics, structural weak points, passcodes, Names on current spies and government workers, it also had files of the old Trypticosian Republic. Once Vegetamus was finished he took out the red drive and inserted a green one he had gotten from a friend in the Limited Centralized zone. The drive started to cripple their defenses the entire city was wide open to enemy attacks. Afterwards it scrambled all the satellites and all other forms of contact it deleted all of the video feeds and began to format the entire system. Samantha had wondered about the flickering lights and went to go check on it.Samantha walked down the cold dingy hallway until she saw a dim flickering light from the control room. Walking towards the light she stupidly said.. S: WHO GOES THERE?!! Identify yourself!!! V: (doing Bane impression) so you are now surrounded by darkness and you feel confident eh? You merely adopted the Darkness I was raised in the shadows and molded by the Darkness! Vegetamus closed the gap between him and Samantha and then as the air whooshed passed her Vegetamus slammed the Karyotin’s head against the wall and knocked the girl unconscious. Vegetamus dragged her by her legs through the palace her head thudding against the ground. Vegetamus then came to a double sliding glass door and then stopped in thought. V: well I obviously cannot drag her outside to the beach sooo! Vegetamus picked up Samantha and chucked her out the door shattering the glass and landing her face first into the sand. Vegetamus stepped out the white doors avoiding the glass which was everywhere and before he left Vegetamus took a marker from the house. Vegetamus walked out to the Karyotin child who was bleeding in the back of her head and had large gashes and glass protruding across her sleeping form. V: DISGUSTING. Vegetamus buried her alive in the sand and built numerous sand walls around her while he waited. The tide came in at 11:30 pm and it almost swept her out to sea and then with a coughing fit she awoke. S: somebody Heeelp! Vegetamus walked lazily over to the Karyotin child who was on all fours. V: oh your awake splendid! Vegetamus then slammed his boot into her side knocking her over into the sand. Then when she got back up he slammed his knee into her chest knocking the wind out of her and sent her crumbling to the ground once more. Then Samantha removed the glass and got into a fighting stance. S: you’re going to pay!! Vegetamus laughed V: hah bitch please I’m the first of the Empire and the last of the Republicans!! S: YOU’RE VEGETAMUS PRIME!! V: really? How did you get my name from that quote? Samantha paused and then continued. S: you killed my sister and her son you Bastard!! V: oh now you remember me! Vegetamus went to strike Samantha again but she blocked it with her sword. V: wait where the hell did you get that? S: you will die!!! V: Pretty bold statement wh- Samantha slammed Vegetamus into the palace and the entire structure crumbled beneath him. V: alright let’s rumble! Bitch! Vegetamus powered up to his 100% of 1% form. His white muscles expanding to four times their normal size. His gems on his forehead and stomach expanded as well as the muscles in his tail that beefed up twice its original size. Vegetamus had muscles as far as the eye could see and he even grew three inches in height and he looked like someone who abuses roids. S: HE’S ROIDING OUT! V: take me in this form! Vegetamus flew towards Samantha and slammed his fists into her body sending her against the rocks and smashing them to bits. S: is that all you got? Samantha then gritted her teeth and began to power up. S: COME MY ULTIMATE POWER BOOST THE GODLY ROBE NAMED KAMIKANA!! V: I Had a black super one along time ago… The green robe emerges and envelopes Samantha. Her hair has a few green strands in it and her body doesn’t really change except for her upper chest which was covered in new muscle. And where two large shoulder pads rested to protect her. All of her wounds were healed instantly by the uniform. V: NO WAY! The robe had increased Samantha’s power 100 times. Samantha now at 100% charged at the bulky Vegetamus and slammed her high heel into his chest sending his flying backwards destroying his sand civilization. S: hahahahahahahahaha! This is the true might of a Karyotin! Vegetamus was enraged. V: how!!! No one is capable of beating me in my original form!! Vegetamus had shrunk back down to normal. And then Samantha sealed her fate she laughed and began to mock Vegetamus. S: you may be strong but I am a goddess!! Vegetamus then slammed his fists into the ground and then laughs. V: hahahahahahahahaha AHHHHHAHAHAH! Monocular was right I do need this!! Vegetamus then stands up. V: NOW IT’S TIME FOR YOU TO FACE TRUE FEAR!! Vegetamus’s muscles expand twice their normal size. He grew large amounts of bone armor and five giant spikes from the back of his head. His tail became like a dagger and his galaxy purple gems shimmered in the moonlight finally His power shot through the roof to dwarf Samantha’s. Vegetamus’s voice grew deeper. V: this is my Super Arctic form A MERE 10% OF MY TRUE POWER!!! Vegetamus spawned a bone mask and it covered his mouth. Before Samantha could react he grabbed her by her uniform and swung her around in circles and threw her into the water with her surfacing seconds later gasping for air and covered in seaweed. S: you bastard! The now enraged Samantha swung but missed Vegetamus and then the super powered Prime slammed both his hands into her spine slamming her into the sand. V: Face first in the ground with a man beating your ass! Oh right its Wednesday! Vegetamus then tore the rest of her cloth to shreds leaving her defenseless. S: how did you do that? V: I have been studying how do destroy these things. Vegetamus then snaked his tail around her neck and began to choke the life out of her. V: any last words? S: please stop my mother!! V: why should i? you sister was abusive to me in my life and you all let it happen! His grip on her throat tightens and then Samantha’s eyes rolled back into her head and Vegetamus discarded her body in the ocean but not without first regressing back to his original form and writing explicit things on her for the police to find. V: now I am going to continue dismantling the Karyotins!! Next stop Setsudaneese capitol building!! Vegetamus flew off back towards berlin to prepare for his next attack which was not far off… Vegetamus Chronicles Special: Agent Cody